The One
by Quiffin
Summary: Sequel to the Elite! Summary of story inside because I don't want to give spoilers for the Elite. I do not own The Selection Series.
1. Chapter 1

The One

**Summary:**

_There are only four girls left in the Selection. Soon, there will only be three, and then the Prince mist make his choice. The King is pushing fir Celeste, Kriss us getting closer to Maxon, and America is even more confused then she was at the beginning. As she struggles to cope with the stress of new-found dilemmas, she finds a friend in someone she never thought she could. _

* * *

When Mary, Lucy, and Anna woke me up, I was as tired as a dog. I hadn't been able to get a single moment of sleep the night before.

Up until this point, I have been incredibly preoccupied with my life in Selection. Particularly, my life with Maxon. And Kriss, as it seemed she was now an unavoidable addition to the equation of figuring out my feelings. I still wasn't sitting quite right about that one. But that wasn't what kept me up. Well, at least not last night.

After things had somewhat calmed down in the past day or two, my raging thoughts had quieted enough that I could grasp the real horror of my current situation.

The rebels were becoming more persistent. They were coming.

And their soul goal was to bring the Selection into chaos.

At least for now. When they destroy the Selection, who knows what they'll do next? The books were a big clue, that was certain. Though Maxon was hesitant to adhere to the possibility that they could be looking for the diary. She couldn't shake the feeling that they needed it to succeed, though. Maybe it was just woman's intuition, or maybe it was the fact that she knew the kind of raw, disgusting, manipulative secret it held that could tear the country apart.

But what could they really do with it? No one in Illéa would believe them. They would claim that the diary was a fake, and no doubt the kid would go along with me. And no one had seen me hold it up on live television, either. I suddenly felt a very unwelcomed bout of gratitude towards the king, and smooshed it quickly.

"Lady America?" Called a soft voice from behind me. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"How do you like your dress?" Mary asked. The tone in her voice suggested she had probably asked me before, but I hadn't responded. I looked myself up and down in the mirror.

The maids had really out-done themselves. Again.

The top was fitted with cuffed sleeves, with some kind of soft material that felt like a worn-in T-shirt. It fanned out from my waist and went just bellow my knees, with a little bit of white fluff sticking out from the bottom. It was embroidered with a pink-ish floral pattern, which would normally make me cringe, but with the rest of the dress and my hair pulled back into a loose pony-tail, i found myself loving it.

"It's amazing, girls." I assured them. "What's the occasion?" Their had to be some sort of reason for such a beautiful dress as this for simply a normal day.

"Well, we've been noticing that you've... Had a lot on your mind lately, and we figured you could use a little something to help you feel special." Explained Anna, Lucy nodding vigorously behind her. I smiled at them. There was no possible way that her maids could be any more perfect.

"Thank you girls." I said, hoping my voice could truly convey my gratitude.

Mary waved her hand dismissively. "It's what we do."

I rolled my eyes and laughed a little.

"You better get to breakfast, though, Lady America. You don't want to be late!" Anna urged, nearly pushing me out the door. She was right, I couldn't risk looking improper in the slightest with the King breathing down my back, waiting for me to slip up.

I quickly waved goodbye and hurried down the steps to the dinning room.

There, I found the table we normally sat at was gone, and in it's place was a shortened table, about half it's size. There were three chair set up on one side, four on the other.

The other three girls had already arrived, Elise on the end, Celeste taking one of the middle chairs, and Kriss on the other end. It was clear by the way she looked down at her lap that she was feeling uncomfortable with being so near to Celeste. I wonder what happened between them.

I took my seat between them, giving Kriss a nod in greetings. She gave me a small wave and a gentle smile. I didn't even bother looking at Celeste.

Their was an awkward silence between us, that I hadn't noticed before. Now that we were down to four, things were getting more tense between us. You could almost feel it in the air.

Trying to break it up a little, I turned to Kriss, to say something. But nothing came out. I couldn't think of a single thing I could ask her about that wouldn't be uncomfortable for someone. We couldn't talk about Maxon, we couldn't talk about the King or Queen, we couldn't talk about the rebels, and we couldn't talk about a project or challenge or gossip because there was none.

I slumped in my chair, defeated.

Luckily, it was only about ten minutes more until the Queen and Maxon arrived, Silvia trailing behind them.

"Good morning, girls." The Queen greeted, and motioned for us to sit back down, as we had stood to curstey.

"I'm sorry to say the King is in a meeting, and unable to share breakfast with us today." The Queen said as she took a seat in the middle chair. I had to hold back a sigh of relief. The King was the last person I wanted to have breakfast with.

Maxon took the one on her right, across from Kriss and I. Kriss giggled and waved at him, and he beamed back at her. He gave the others at the table a quick smile, but looked at me with a curious expression. I wasn't quite sure what to make of it, so I mirrored his look back at him.

Kriss tapped his arm politely, and asked how he had been the night before, after their date. He quickly engaged in an apparently hilarious story about a guard who had tripped and spilled his drink all over him. Kriss wouldn't stop giggling.

I felt a kind of knot in my stumach. He had gone on yet another date with her, the fifth one just since I almost got sent home. He hadn't tried to talk to me since then. And goodness knows I wasn't about to tug my ear.

My mind drifted back to the rebels as I droned out their conversation. There had to be something that I was missing. What could they use the book for, if not show the public? It was an old diary-there wasn't anything there that could tell them battle plans or details to help them attack. Maybe Macon was right. Maybe they were looking for something else. But why books?

Kriss tapped her shoulder.

"Hm, what?" I asked, pulled from my thoughts yet again. Kriss shot a look at Maxon. I had to fight to not roll my eyes.

"Maxon asked you a question." She said quietly. I look up at him.

"I asked if you were okay, America."

I was caught off guard by the question. "Of course I'm okay." I insisted.

"Well, you've just been very quiet, that's all." He said, knitting his eyebrows.

"I was just-uh, thinking." I said. I hadn't realized till then that I hadn't said a single word sense I left my maid's room.

Maxon made eye contact with me and tugged on his ear. I hesitated for a moment, then tugged back. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to talk to him right now. I wasn't in the most flattering mood.

The Queen cleared her throat, and we all looked up at her.

"As you can see, girls, there are only four of you left. I think it is time that you all begin extensive training. On top of your current training, you'll also have pre-scheduled private lessons with miss Silvia." The Queen said, gesturing to Silvia, who bowed at the Queen.

Well, that wouldn't be too big of a change for me, considering I was already taking private lessons from her, though I don't know how she will react to my Caste rant. No doubt I was no longer her favorite student.

The rest of breakfast passed with out much interest, just light chatting and picking at our food.

As I stood up to be excused, my napkin fell onto the floor. Then, to my surprise, the ever-a-lady Celeste picked it up and placed it back on the table with out a sound, and went back to eating. I was definitely floored.

What happened to her?


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch, I spent around fifteen minutes messing around on my piano. I hunted through all the sheet music that I had been supplied, for once. I wanted to play something new, I guess. To distract me. As if I wasn't distracted enough lately. Maybe there was something wrong with me.

I picked up a piece that had caught my eye, and stretched out my fingers in preparation before laying them gingerly on the keys.

It wasn't a quick or uplifting tune, like the songs I usually played. It was a kind of sad and dreamy. I liked it. I scanned the lyrics once I had the chorus down, and sang along.

"We could make believe

I love you.

Only make believe that you love me.

Others find peace of mind in pretending

Couldn't you?

Couldn't I?

Couldn't we?"

Her voice softened.

"Might as well make believe I love you..."

"For to tell the truth..." Came a strong voice from behind me. I whipped around and found Maxon standing in the door way.

"I do." He smiled at me. "Hello, America."

I just blinked at him. He could sing?

"You can sing?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Mother encouraged it when I was young. I haven't sung in a very long time. But that song used to be one of my favorites." He came to sit beside me on the bench.

"You sing it much better than I did." He laughed again. Then his face grew serious.

"How are you, America?"

I sighed and looked down. "I'm fine Maxon, really."

"You are an awful lier America. Tell me."

I shrugged, and tried to look nonchalant.

"I 've just been thinking about the rebels lately."

"What about them?"

"Well, just them in general. You know, why they are taking books and if they are trying to get the diary. But if they are, what would they use the diary for? No one in Illéa would believe them if they claimed it was the real deal. So what could they use it for?" I placed my elbows on the keys of the piano, and it made a loud crashing noise. I rested my chin in my hands. Maxon looked me over.

"Well, it isn't your responsibility to worry about it, America." He said. I gave him a startled look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you are a girl in the selection, so it isn't necessary for you to worry about it."

"But Maxon, what if-"

"America." He gave me a stern look. Why was he being so difficult about it? He never seemed to have a problem with it before, so what was the bug deal now? I decided not to push it.

"Is that all that was bothering you?" Maxon asked. I thought about the fact that he had 5 dates with Kriss in the four days I had been back for good.

"Yes." I stated, and turned back to my music.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to be with you yet thus week." Maxon began. He could see right through me. I decided to act like I hadn't noticed.

"No, no, it's fine," I said, waving the comment away. "I really don't mind at all."

It came out a little tighter than I had hoped.

"No, it isn't." Maxon said, taking my hand. I felt a jolt up my arm, a jump of electricity. Could he feel it to?

"Fath- er, the King finds Kriss to be a good choice for the crown."

Meaning, 'he thinks she's a better choice than you.' I tried not to be affected by it. It wasn't anything I didn't already know, right?

"But I'm all yours till lunch." Maxon said as he reclined against the piano. "What would you like to do?"

I thought for a moment. Considering I was in a bad mood, we should go to the place where I feel most at peace if we're going to have a decent date.

"The gardens." I said. Maxon nodded, and held out his arm for me to take it.

"After you, M'lady."

I rolled my eyes at him and slapped him playfully in the chest as we left the room, making him laugh again. Well, he was certainly in a good mood today.

On our way out to the gardens we passed Kriss, who waved at Maxon enthusiastically. Then she noticed that he had his arm around my waste and her smile faltered.

"Good morning." She said, coughing slightly. Maxon nodded back in greeting, and she hurriedly passed by us. Maxon was unaffected by it and we exited the palace, and entered the garden.

"We haven't been here for a long time, have we?" He said, as we both sat down on the bench.

"No, we haven't." I said. I gently slipped off my flats and wiggled my toes in the ground. The earth felt good on my feet, and I let out a sigh of happiness.

"You look wonderful in that dress, by the way." Maxon said, looking me up and down.

"My maids really are amazing, Maxon." I gushed, and fingered the soft material.

"You know, I don't believe any of the other girls have ever said anything to me about their maids."

I shrug. "They are one if a kind. Although, I bet the other maids are wonderful, too."

"I'll have to make sure to keep them on your staff." Maxon said. My eyes snapped up to his, and he seemed to catch himself.

"I-I mean, if father allows and you are sure and everything works out and-"

I cut him off with a soft kiss. "It's okay Maxon."

"I wish things were simpler. I just have to be sure. There are only four girls left, and this is the only chance I'm going to get. You can understand?"

I thought about Aspen. Yes, I did understand.

"I just need..." He trailed off.

"Time?" I finished, and leaned back on the bench. "It's okay Maxon."

He took my hand in his. "I know you understand. You always understand don't you?" He scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to speak with you much lately. I can't draw attention to you now that father is breathing down our backs." He looked me in the eye. "He really doesn't want me to choose you America."

I searched his eyes. "What do _you_ want?"

He stared at me with a strange intensity and he placed a gentle hand on my cheek.

"America..." He whispered. I placed a hand on his chest, and he pulled me towards him.

There was a cough behind us and we sprung apart, and I blushed. A guard was standing behind us, looking uncomfortable.

Maxon cleared his throat. "Yes?"

The guard blinked. "Your mother, Majesty. She says it's urgent."

Maxon nodded and stood. He looked down at me, and straightened his jacket.

"Sorry we have to cut it short. Maybe we could finish this later?" He asked. I nodded, which made him smile. Then he and the guard disappeared.

I sighed and plopped backwards on the bench. I really needed to stop making things so complicated.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow guys! Thank you so much for all of your amazing comments! I'm sorry I couldn't get this chapter out earlier, I had some writers block.**

* * *

Once I had finished working on some new songs I had gotten on the piano, I had to leave for my first private lesson since my Caste rant. I was ever so enthralled.

She was sure to have some sort of cruel and unusual punishment for my wickedness. Maybe she would make me wash the entire corridor. Or rake on hour long oral history test. Or do more reports on military statistics! Just the thought of it made me groan and slouch over. I made sure to straighten up by the time I opened the doors to Silvia's room, though. No need to anger her more.

"America!" She exclaimed. Here it comes. She walked as quickly as she could towards me.

"How could you have said those things on television?" She asked tersely.

"I'm sorry Silvia, I didn't think it was going to be that big-"

"Of course it was big! How could something like that not be big?"

"Really, Silvia, I'm so sorry and I'll do whatever you want-"

"Oh, I'm not going to punish you." She said. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You... You aren't mad?" I asked tentatively.

"Well besides the rather brash delivery, it was a well given speech."

"So you're okay with taking the Caste system away." I said, doubtful.

"Oh, no, no." She said waving the idea away with her hand. "Of course not. Taking the whole thing away would be ludicrous."

Of course not.

"I'm not going to condemn you just because you have poor judgement on a few things." She scoffed. "I'm not heartless."

I couldn't decide if I should be offended or glad.

"Anyways, let's get on with our lesson, shall we?

Bu the time my lesson was over, it was time for dinner. Maxon and Kriss were gone, probably having dinner in her room. I tried not to be effected by it. Celeste, on the other hand, seethed silently in her chair. Elise just pushed her food around on her plate.

I felt slightly sorry for her. Out of everyone, Elise seemed to get the least affection. I had been Maxon's favorite, Kriss was quickly moving in, and Celeste stole late night kisses. What did she have? Connections in New East Asia? How long was that going to keep her here? Certainly Macon didn't think about choosing her. Could those flimsy ties be strong enough to ensnare Maxon?

I didn't think so, but how much of Illéa's politics did I really know about? Only what I saw on TV and what Maxon told me. If the New Asia problem gets worse, will that better or worsen Elise's chances?

Why was I even thinking about this? I didn't have to worry about it. If Maxon chooses someone else, though it pains me to think about it, I don't have a say either way. And I couldn't strategize against them like Celeste, so it couldn't matter less.

Somehow, I didn't feel any better about the situation.

"America?" Came a sickly sweet voice from my side.

"Yes, Celeste?" I asked warily, not in the mood for dealing with her.

"Could you pass the peas?" She asked. I mentally pinched myself. Of course she wouldn't try anything, the queen was four feet away from us. I grabbed the plate of peas from my right, and held it out for her. She took it from me and poured what she needed on her plate, then placed it back on the table.

No accidentally spilling it on me, or biting remarks on how it was so fit that I was serving her or anything. She had to be up to something. Maybe she was just trying to psych me out?

I politely excused myself and curtsied to the Queen before exiting the dining room. I just needed to clear my head, I guess. Get a goodnight's sleep.

I didn't realize until a moment ago how tired I actually was. Had I been this exhausted all day? I had hardly done anything, what was up with me? Maybe the stress of the Selection was finally hitting me physically.

I trudged up to my room, now feeling a million times heavier that I had been a couple second ago. The guard held the door open for me, and I nodded to him in thanks before slipping inside and passing out on my bed.

I awoke to a loud tapping on the window and sat up straight in bed. What was that? I pear across the room to where my window was. It was raining cats and dogs out side. The tree outside my window must have made the noise.

Well, since I was awake I might as well walk around a little. I slipped on my robe and tied the little tie around my waste, then ventured outside.

The hallway was dark except for a few candles, and the only other person I could see was the guard about five feet away.

I tip-toed out while his back was turned, then made a run for it.


End file.
